Question: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-7p + 9}{p + 6} - \dfrac{-8p + 14}{p + 6}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-7p + 9 - (-8p + 14)}{p + 6}$ Distribute the negative sign: $r = \dfrac{-7p + 9 + 8p - 14}{p + 6}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{p - 5}{p + 6}$